Little Angel
by grimmyneko
Summary: A baby is brought into the Cathedral by Keziah and Ophir, it is brought to the Queen who decides to keep the child and raise it to know the teachings of the Order. At first, Gideon protests, but after several years, he warms up to her... GideonXOC, rated T because.
1. Chapter 1

**So I didn't see any Gideon fics...or many fics at all and Jai Courtney is great, so...GideonXOC! I don't own I, Frankenstein. Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

"Keziah, what is it?" Ophir asked the thin, pretty gargoyle who stood in the doorway of the church, looking out onto the steps.

She turned back to look at him with concern in her eyes before stooping down and picking something up in her arms. "Leo."

"What?" he questioned, raising a thick eyebrow.

Keziah turned back into the church with a small bundle cradled to her. "That's what this note says. Leo." she looked anxiously at Ophir. "What should we do?"

"Bring it to Leonore." he said after a moment. "She'll decide."

The woman frowned, but agreed, hurrying after Ophir to the Queen's throne room.

"Majesty," Ophir bowed before entering hurriedly. "We found a child on the steps."

Gideon was quick to scoff, "So? This is no place for a human child."

Leonore silenced him and bid Keziah to bring the child. "Leo?" a small smile formed on the Queen's face. "That is a name given to an angel who thwarts demons."

"Majesty, we cannot keep a human child here." Gideon grumbled from behind her.

She turned slowly, bouncing the baby gently in her arms. "Oh, but this is no human. This is the child of a gargoyle and a human. How interesting."

"My Queen-" Gideon started, but was immediately cut off.

"We will keep the child." Keziah smiled in relief. "She will learn to fight, learn what it means to be a gargoyle, even if she is only half of one."

Gideon shook his head and crossed his arms in annoyance. "And you, Gideon, shall watch over her. Be her guardian."

"What?!" he started in shock as Keziah and Ophir hid laughs.

"And you two," they instantly straightened up. "Are to train her once she is old enough. Until then, take care of her. Raise her to know the rules, teach her our ways and teach her of the demons."

There was silence.

"Understood?"

All three gargoyles nodded solemnly, "Yes, your majesty."

"Good."

* * *

Three years later

"Leo!" Ophir shouted down an empty corridor. "Leo! This isn't funny! Get back here!"

An out-of-breath Keziah came to stop beside him, shaking her head. "She has to have gone this way."

"Maybe she's gone back to her bed?" Ophir offered hopefully.

An impish giggle echoed through the halls and proved him wrong. "Damn." he muttered as they both took off running, following the sounds of Leo's laughter.

Just as Ophir was about to walk into a room, Keziah grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, putting a finger to her lips and nodding for him to look.

He peered around the doorway and watched in amusement as Gideon played with the tiny child. "Where could Leo be, hm?" the rugged man asked, pretending not to notice the giggling girl hiding under the table.

"Is she...behind the curtain?" he whipped back the thick, blue curtains and smiled at the sounds of giggles from under the table. "How about...behind the weapons rack?" he jumped over to the rack with a goofy exclamation, making Leo giggle harder.

"Or maybe...under the table!" he shouted, leaping to the floor and grabbing her quickly as she squirmed in his lap, giggling and yelling.

After he'd finished tickling the dark haired, tan little girl, he frowned at her. "Shouldn't you be with Keziah and Ophir, getting ready for bed?"

She pouted and crossed her little arms. "But, Gideon-"

"Uh, uh. It's late, little angel." he sighed, picking her up and standing. "Let's get you to your room."

Keziah grabbed Ophir and tugged him around the corner as Gideon walked the other way with a still giggling Leo, trying to wrestle herself from his arms.

* * *

Four years later

"Leo, come on!" Ophir groaned as Keziah, Levi and Barachel laughed. "Come down from there!"

The small girl had grown some. Her dark locks had grown down to her shoulder blades, her courage had only gotten stronger, as had her skills, temper and wits.

She was currently up the scaffolding of the training room and refusing to come down. "Why, Leo?!" Ophir cried, pacing underneath her. "Why do you only do these things when I'm training you?!"

"It's not you!" she giggled sheepishly.

He threw his hands up, "Well then what is it?"

Slowly, she pulled a familiar looking blade out from somewhere and grinned as if she already knew how much trouble she was in.

"Oh." instantly the laughter stopped and Levi, Barachel and Keziah winced.

Ophir paled, knowing he would be blamed for this even though it had been Leo who'd stolen the weapon. "Maybe he hasn't noticed yet." Keziah offered soothingly.

"What I want to know his how she manages to steal them so often without him instantly knowing." Levi grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Leo, you have to put it back!" Ophir hissed, clearly getting nervous.

She shrugged, "But it's a game."

The four gargoyles shared a look before turning back to the child near the ceiling. "What do you mean, it's a game?" Keziah asked calmly.

"I steal them and see how long it takes him to notice. If he really wanted me to stop, he would've said something by now."

They really couldn't argue with her logic on that one. "LEO!" everyone in the room cringed and scattered, leaving the girl on her own in the situation.

"Yes?" she asked innocently as a fuming Gideon stomped into the training area.

He narrowed his eyes and pointed accusingly at her. "Don't you, 'yes', me. You know exactly what you've done, little demon."

She shrugged and dropped down to the floor in front of him. "Do you mean this?" she held out the shiny blade and he made a swipe for it.

"Hey! You know the rules, you've gotta catch me first." Leo grinned before taking off running down the hall, her giggles ricocheting off the walls.

* * *

10 years later

"Leo! What. Did. You. Do." Keziah gasped, slapping one hand over her mouth and staring in shock at the young woman.

She shrugged, standing up from the chair and ruffling her now boyishly short dark hair. "What do you think? Pretty cute right? Pixie-ish."

"Oh, Leo...your beautiful hair." Keziah almost whimpered.

The teenage girl frowned. "Are you saying it's not beautiful now?"

"Well, of course it is..but..."

Keziah was cut off by Ophir, "Shit! Leo, no! You picked the absolute worst day to pull something like this!"

"I think it's the perfect day. Long hair gets in the way of fighting." Leo mumbled, picking up her gear and sliding it into place.

Ophir groaned loudly and clenched his fists. "You have to fight in front of the Queen today! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking-"

Keziah smirked and cocked her hip to the side, cutting Leo off, "About Gideon."

Leo's tan cheeks darkened and she quickly hurled a dagger to imbed itself in the wall next to Keziah's head. "I was not! Gideon is just a-"

"Devilishly handsome, wonderful warrior with strong arms and an alluringly rugged personality? That is how you put it, isn't it?" Ophir grinned wickedly, ducking as Leo sent another dagger flying.

"I knew you were eavesdropping, you little rat!" she shouted, tackling the taller man to the ground as Levi and Barachel walked past laughing quietly.

"She's getting a little too hard to handle, eh Ophir?" Levi snorted over his shoulder.

Ophir groaned, pushing Leo off. "You have no idea."

"Hey! Enough goofing around, Leo. You're going to be late." Gideon snapped, towering over both the girl and Ophir who were still sprawled on the ground.

Leo leapt to her feet and flushed bright red, straightening out her clothes. She heard Gideon suck in a sharp breath and then he reached forward, taking her face in one hand and running the other through her short-cropped hair.

"Well, I don't imagine the Queen will like it, but it seems more practical for fighting." Leo felt a surge of pride and looked down with a small smile.

Gideon yanked the two daggers from the walls and handed them back to her. "Come on, little angel, time to go."

Leo's heart pounded in her chest. Since she was only half gargoyle, there had been a lot of debate over whether or not she should receive her Tabard. Gideon, of course, had been her greatest supporter, not that Leo knew that.

As they walked towards the Queen's hall, Gideon watched the young woman. She was half human and no one knew how long she would live. She'd grown so much since they'd found her on the church steps and he couldn't help but notice how much of a woman she'd become over the years.

Her bright golden eyes had quieted to being honey-colored, her dark brown hair had turned nearly black, she'd become thick with muscle and breasts and hips. Gideon swallowed roughly and snapped his eyes back to look ahead of him, trying not to stare at the beautiful young woman beside him.

They stopped outside the hall and she turned to face him nervously. "Who do you think I'll have to fight?"

Gideon watched her calmly. "It doesn't matter. You've been training since you were six. You can handle this and you'll get your Tabard."

Leo nodded and slid her fingers over the dagger in her thigh strap.

"Go on." he nodded to the doors. "They're waiting."

The girl pressed shaking hands to the great, wooden doors and gave a good push. "Leo," the Queen spoke kindly, gesturing towards the center of the room. "I have heard many praises of your skills in combat."

Leo stepped anxiously to the middle of the floor. "And I have decided that there is only one warrior worthy of your fight. Only one warrior who can truly prove that you are a gargoyle."

Her heart hammered in her throat and she could feel herself start to sweat. "Gideon, step forward."

Leo's heart stopped. That wasn't fair. Did the Queen know? Did she know about Leo's little crush? Is that why?

Gideon stood before Leo with a blank face, refusing to show any emotion. Leo barely heard the Queen's order of, "Begin." before Gideon sprung into action.

Leo let out a small yelp, leaping backwards, flipping off of one hand and landing several feet away. She slid a dagger from her thigh and flipped it nervously in her hand, waiting for Gideon to move.

He slowly slid his blades from his back and watched her carefully, the two of them circling, waiting for the other to move.

In seconds, Gideon sprinted forward, slashing upwards. Leo narrowly avoided his blades and flung a dagger at him, slicing open a bit of his upper arm. He winced and she had to fight the urge to ask him if he was okay.

The gargoyle narrowed his eyes and swung both blades at her torso, which she immediately blocked with a larger dagger, but struggled to keep him from cutting her.

She growled and swung her leg up to kick him sharply in the side, using his moment of weakness to disengage and leap back while throwing another dagger that slit his forearm open.

"Stop." the Queen called and both Leo and Gideon instantly froze. "Gideon, you aren't challenging enough. You know what to do."

"Majesty-"

She cut him off. "If she is to earn her Tabard, we must know she deserves it."

Gideon turned back to the small woman and frowned, stone slowly sliding over his body and his robes quickly transformed into giant, stone wings.

He charged forward, giving Leo only enough time to leap out of the way and land on her stomach painfully. She let out a sharp scream as his blade slid quickly over her abdomen. She scrambled to her feet and hurled another dagger at him, but it just bounced off.

Leo had never fought any of them when they were in their stone form, and she didn't know what to do. He charged again and all she could do was throw her arms up in front of her and yell.

Suddenly, a blindingly white light shone from behind her and enormous, white marble wings burst from her back, sending her shooting upwards.

There was a collective gasp and the Queen stood from her seat in shock. Gideon transformed back from stone and gaped up at her.

The only sound was the whoosh of Leo's beautiful, strong wings keeping her in the air. Then, a slow clap thundered in the silence and everyone turned to look at Queen Leonore.

"Congratulations, Leo." she beamed as the young woman let herself down slowly. "And welcome to The Gargoyle Order."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! ^_^ I love y'all's responses and I'm pretty excited about this fic. I don't own I, Frankenstein. Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy**

* * *

28 years later

"Leo!" Keziah shouted at the beautiful woman who stood panting in the center of the training room. "You cannot continue through life so childishly! You're forty five years old!"

The honey-eyed woman shrugged and flipped one of Gideon's blades in her hand. "By gargoyle standards I am a child."

"You are fully grown, Leo." Ophir sighed. "And you likely won't change again for hundreds of years. It is time to accept that you are no longer a child. You must start acting responsibly."

Leo rolled her eyes and threw the blade up in the air, catching it easily before flipping it again. "Give me something to be responsible about then."

"You know we cannot bring you scouting with us without the permission of Gideon or the Queen." Keziah shook her head, sitting down on a bench.

"Then ask one of them if I can go."

"Good news, Leo!" Levi grinned, walking briskly into the training room. "You're on patrol with me tonight."

The woman turned to look at him. "And what's the good news?"

"Ha, ha." Levi said dryly. "Come on, we've got to get going."

"Ugh, all we're going to do is walk around the city a few times and then come back to the church and die of more boredom." Leo groaned, walking up to Levi.

The gargoyle shrugged, "You never know, Leo. We might see some demons. Maybe you'll get to kill some."

"Ophir, how am I supposed to act like a mature adult, when all anyone ever does is treat me like a child?" Leo shook her head, walking angrily from the room.

The three gargoyles looked at each other in slight guilt, knowing that they should ask for her to be allowed out more often, but also knowing that Gideon's wrath would be worse than being killed by a demon.

"Who treats you like a child?" Gideon stepped out of the shadows, catching up with the half-gargoyle in her quick strides.

She didn't give him a second glance. "Everyone."

"And how should we treat you?" the gruff man asked, pulling her into a side room.

Leo glared up at the gargoyle who towered over her. "Like the warrior that I am. I'm forty five and I've only ever been allowed out of the church twice. And only with Levi or Ophir."

"It's dangerous out there." Gideon reasoned, trapping the girl by pressing his palms against the wall on either side of her head.

Leo felt her heartbeat pick up and swallowed before continuing, "I've been training for years, I'm ready to go out and fight."

"You could die." he retorted, leaning in closer to her.

She twitched under his steady gaze and tried to keep her eyes from flicking down to his lips. "So? Other warriors die every day. I'm not special."

"Sure you are," he smirked, his face mere inches from hers. "You're the Queen's favorite."

Leo raised a dark eyebrow. "Only the Queen's?"

Gideon lowered his head, making his lips barely brush against Leo's jaw. The woman shivered at his touch and bit her lip to keep from making a sound. "Yes, little angel," he whispered. "Only the Queen's."

"Wh-" Leo started as Gideon pulled away quickly with a wicked grin, brandishing his newly recovered blade.

"You're getting easier to trick, Leo." he smirked, stepping from the room and leaving the panting girl behind.

She slid down the wall and calmed herself. "Yeah, just a trick, Leo."

* * *

15 years later

"Ugh!" Leo cried in frustration, throwing down the staff she was training with. "I'm sick of this! Staffs are useless!"

Ophir sighed, setting his staff against the wall. "Look, Leo, you're not always going to have your daggers on hand. You might have to grab any weapon and you might have to grab a staff."

"Don't be ridiculous, I've always got daggers on me." Leo rolled her eyes, flopping down on her back and panting softly, feeling trickles of sweat roll down the small of her back.

"You haven't got any now." Keziah pointed out.

"False!" Leo grinned, pulling a dagger out of god knows where.

Ophir choked on his own spit and coughed for a second before asking, "Where were you keeping that?"

Keziah shook her head and looked out one of the windows. "Let's go get something to eat, I think we've trained enough for one day."

As the gargoyles congregated in the dining hall, Leo couldn't help but feel the frustration from earlier creep back up on her. Why couldn't she get it? What was so difficult about the staff? Nothing, that's what.

She pushed her food around her plate moodily, ignoring everyone around her. "What's with Leo?" Levi asked Ophir quietly.

Gideon overheard and leaned in to listen as Keziah rolled her eyes and glanced over at the young half-gargoyle. "She's sore because she can't use the staff."

"But...that's the easiest one." Barachel raised an eyebrow at the sulking girl who was unaware of the attention she was getting.

Ophir shrugged, "She's not good with blunt weapons, I suppose. Daggers have always been her forte."

Gideon watched as Leo rose from her seat with a plate of uneaten food and threw it away. "I'm going to bed." she announced sullenly, trudging out of the hall.

Late that night, Leo lay awake, silently berating herself for not being able to use one stupid weapon. She could use every other weapon in that training room, but for whatever reason, she couldn't get the staff.

"That's it." she muttered, slipping from her bed in just pants and her leather top. The young gargoyle padded down the stone hallways, avoiding the patrolling warriors and hurried to the training room.

As she closed the door quietly behind her, a voice spoke up, "I was wondering when you'd come."

Leo jumped and slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. "Gideon?"

"You don't need to know how to use the staff, Leo." he shook his head, stepping from the shadows of the dark room. "Go back to bed."

She shrugged, leaning against the cool, stone wall. "I can't sleep anyway."

Gideon thought for a moment before giving Leo an almost smile. "When's the last time you stretched your wings, little angel?"

Leo brightened and stood up straight. "Really?"

"Go put on the rest of your gear." he nodded.

Leo hurried back down the hall, fixing her arm bracers as she went. Quietly, she pushed open the door and whispered for Gideon. "I'm here." he called back softly, his voice more gravelly than usual.

"Can we go now?" she asked excitedly, moving to stand beside one of the larger windows.

"You going to jump out the window?" he smirked.

Leo shrugged, honey eyes flashing. "I don't care as long as I get out."

That hit Gideon hard. Did she not like being here? Did she want to leave? And even more worrisome, were they keeping her here against her will?

"Come on, we'll use the platform on the third floor." he said, making sure not to let his worry show through his words.

As they reached the platform, Leo started to get nervous. She hadn't flown for years. What if she forgot how? Just as Gideon was about to leap off, she grabbed his muscled arm, "Wait."

"What's the matter?" he raised an eyebrow.

She bit her lip, embarrassed at the possibility that she'd forgotten to fly. "Um..maybe...well I haven't flown in a while...so.."

"So?" he pressed.

She shrugged and mumbled, "I can't remember how."

He grinned and had to stop himself from laughing, "Leo, no gargoyle forgets how to fly. It's in your blood."

"But I'm only half-gargoyle." she argued.

His smile dropped, "Listen to me, you are just as much a gargoyle as anyone here. You have strong, beautiful wings and I have every reason to believe that you can still fly."

Leo felt her cheeks heat up and thanked god it was dark, hiding her face from Gideon.

She nodded slowly, turning to face the quiet city. The woman breathed in deeply and with a running start, leapt off the edge.

Adrenaline pounded through her veins and her stomach flipped as she dropped. Just a few feet from the ground, a familiar bright light shone from behind her and she felt her white, stone wings burst from her back.

The small woman shot into the air and let out a cry of joy at the feeling of being out in the fresh air, soaring in the sky.

She saw Gideon flying below her, completely stone, and dropped down to fly beside him.

As she was about to speak, she heard a sharp scream to her right and veered off instantly from the man. "Leo, no!" he ordered, but she, of course, ignored him.

Leo dropped to her feet, her wings disappearing into her cloak. "Hello?" she called cautiously, hands immediately going to her daggers. "Anybody the-" she was cut off by something flying at her from an alleyway.

She jumped out of the way and rolled to her feet, running back in time to see two dark figures start climbing a building. "Oh, no..." Leo cooed sorrowfully upon seeing a young woman laying dead in the alley. She stooped down and whispered a short prayer before shooting up to find the culprits.

Spotting them, she swooped down and flung one dagger into one of the demon's backs. It went deep and red and black fire sprung from the wound as the demon was pulled from the body and forced back to hell.

The other demon turned around and bared its teeth at Leo as she stepped down in front of it, her cloak dropping around her calves.

"Gargoyle." it spat...literally spat, it was gross.

Leo wrinkled her nose and flipped out her daggers quickly, circling the creature. The beast leapt forward, landing on top of the much smaller girl and she cried out, trying her best to fight it off.

The demon growled and slashed at her arm, leaving deep gashes that instantly shone with bright light. "Ugh, descend in pain, beast." Leo snarled, forcing her dagger into the creature's stomach.

It burst into flames and spiraled in the air before descending noisily with a last bright flash. Leo sat up weakly and shook her head of the dizziness that came over her, holding her wounded arm tightly.

"Leo!" she heard Gideon call from above her.

"I'm okay!" she shouted back, rising to her feet unsteadily.

He dropped down in front of her, turning to flesh. "No, you're not." he snapped, striding forward and taking her hurt arm in his hand.

"Ouch!" she snapped as he squeezed too hard.

His expression softened and he held her upper arm more carefully. "It's bad." he confirmed. "It's going to scar, too."

"Good." she grinned. "First real battle scar."

Gideon shook his head, exasperated. "Can you fly?"

"Not sure, probably not."

He raised an eyebrow at her quick response. "You just want me to carry you, don't you."

"...Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Don't worry, still writing! Still don't own I, Frankenstein. Reviews, favs and follows are ALWAYS appreciated ^_^ and y'all are awesome at it! Enjoy!**

* * *

10 years later

"No, absolutely not." Gideon shook his head, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

Leo clenched her teeth and slammed her palms on the table. "Why not?! I got my Tabard 53 years ago, today. And I STILL haven't been out scouting! Why can't I go with you?"

"Because it's dangerous, Leo!" he tossed his arms up in exasperation.

She groaned, stomping her foot. "But I'll be with you! How dangerous could it possibly be?!"

He stepped closer to the tan girl. She hadn't changed a bit since she was seventeen except for her chest getting a bit larger and her face becoming a bit more mature. "You always find a way to make situations more dangerous."

"Gideon!" she growled angrily. "You can't just keep me here forever!"

He stepped closer, forcing her to take a couple steps back. "I can, and I will. I can't risk you getting seriously hurt out there. You're a liability."

"A liability?!" she snapped. "Says the man who comes back from every mission with a new scar!"

Gideon now had Leo pressed against a wall and he growled lowly, "Exactly. You've already got too many scars and if you go scouting you'll come back with worse than a few scars and I can't risk that."

"Why not?! I'm a warrior, just like you and Levi!"

"You're a child!" he spat.

That one hit her deep and the hurt was evident in her honey eyes. "Wait, Leo, I didn't..." Gideon sighed as she slipped away from him and sprinted from the room.

"Nice one, Gideon." the gargoyle muttered to himself, grabbing a map from the table and rolling it up.

There was a knock from the doorframe and he looked up to see the Queen. "Majesty." he half-bowed.

"Did I hear yelling?" she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

He sighed, leaning against the table dejectedly. "Leo is becoming more and more difficult to control."

Leonore laughed lightly. "She's a spirited young soul, that's for sure. But you also can't control her, you must know that, Gideon."

"I know, but sometimes I just wish I could." he grumbled, tossing the map into a chest.

She sat down in one of the chairs and watched him. "So, what did you do this time?"

Gideon groaned and collapsed into the chair opposite to her. "Leo wants to go with me on a scouting mission and I told her it was too dangerous. She argued that she's a warrior like me and Levi-"

"Which, she is." the Queen interjected.

"And then I told her she was just a child." he shook his head as if he couldn't believe he'd said such a thing to her.

The Queen nodded gravely, "Well, clearly, there's only one thing you can do to fix this."

"Majesty, no-"

"She's waited many years. And she's been ready and capable since she was seventeen. She deserves a chance to prove herself. Let her go with you, Gideon."

"But-"

Leonore rose from her seat and gave him a severe look, "That's an order."

"Yes, Majesty." he muttered as she left the room.

Later that day, he went looking for Leo, but she seemed to be purposely avoiding him. Not that he could blame her. After years of teasing, flirting and toying with one another, to have him call her a child was just cruel.

He knew deep down that she was beyond ready, but he couldn't help but be worried about her. And he doubted he would ever stop being worried about her.

"Ophir, have you seen Leo?" Gideon stopped the deeply tanned gargoyle in the hall.

He frowned at the commander and nodded. "Yes, she was talking with Keziah, but I know for a fact that you are the last person she wants to see."

Gideon clenched his jaw and nodded, walking past him in search of the two women. "Leo, I know that you're upset, but you have to try and understand where he's coming from." he heard Keziah's voice and peered into a room.

He saw Keziah pacing back and forth and Leo laying on a bed with her legs propped up against the wall. "Oh yeah? And where's he coming from?"

"You're only seventy years old, Leo. To him, you ARE a child."

"I'm half human too, you know! For a human, I'm looking pretty fucking fantastic!" she growled.

Keziah winced and tossed something at Leo's head. "Language. And look, you know he feels bad about it. When's the last time Gideon got in a fight with you and wasn't the first to apologize?"

"That isn't the point, Keziah! He's been flirting with me since I was sixteen! Back then I could understand him calling me a child, because I was! But now?! We don't know how long my lifespan is! I could be years from death!"

"Don't say that." she scolded, still pacing. "Look, eventually you'll go scouting and-"

"Ugh! Keziah!" Leo tossed her arms up before letting them drop onto the bed. "I'm not upset about the scouting...well, okay I AM upset about that, but I'm really just upset that he would call me a child!"

Keziah stopped and crossed her arms, watching Leo squirm angrily on the bed. "Leo, I know you wish for more with Gideon," the gargoyle felt his neck get hot and swallowed roughly at the thoughts running through his head. "But don't you think it's time to give up this...childish fantasy?"

Leo sat up quickly and turned to give Keziah a poisonous glare. "Sure, as soon as you give up the childish fantasy you've got for Ophir."

"Shut up." Keziah snapped after a moment of shock. "And besides, even if we both got the fantasies we wanted, it's against the Order's rules and you know it."

Leo lay back down with a huff and groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes. "Keziah, sometimes I wish you'd never found me on those steps and brought me in."

Keziah couldn't answer the girl, however, because Gideon had grabbed her and pulled her out into the hallway, shushing her.

The gargoyle stepped quietly into the room and closed the door gently behind him, walking towards Leo.

"Keziah?" Leo asked without lifting her arm from her eyes, still playing drama queen.

Leo sat down beside her and slid his warm, calloused hand over her small, softer one. "Not exactly."

She gasped, and jumped up, grabbing her daggers instantly. "Woah!" he held his hands up in surrender. "I know you're angry, but I came here to make up."

Leo gulped, her cheeks turning light pink. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Gideon gave a small smile.

The woman coughed lightly and slid her daggers back into their rightful places. "So, why are you here? Come to tell me more about what a child I am?"

He sighed and looked down. "Leo, it was wrong of me to say that, but Keziah was right. To me, being as old as I am, you are like a child-"

"Then stop flirting with me!" She shouted angrily, eyes narrowing harshly.

"Woah, hang on, I wasn't finished." he soothed, grabbing her flailing arms and pulling her close. "But I understand that seventy years is a lot, you've been alive long enough. You're a strong gargoyle and a strong human...and you deserve a chance to go scouting."

Leo's honey eyes lit up excitedly. "You're taking me with you?!"

"I am." Gideon nodded.

"Oh, thank you!" she gasped, flinging herself into his arms and laughing happily.

Gideon felt heat roll through his entire body as he squeezed her back and couldn't help but smile softly. "But," she pulled away. "You can't keep toying with me."

"Keziah was also right when she said that it's against the Order's rules." Leo's arms slipped from Gideon's neck and she looked down. He paused, instantly feeling guilty and needy and pained all at once.

He bit his lip, knowing it would be a bad idea, but also knowing he had to do it. "So...we can't get caught."

Her eyes shot up to meet his and she grinned, hurling herself back at him and pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

Gideon felt his stomach clench nervously, but held her tightly, wincing as she ground against him. "Leo...oh..."

* * *

The next morning, Gideon groaned and tried to roll out of bed, but found a small body in the way. "Shit..." he muttered to himself, watching as Leo slept soundly, her steady breaths slowly calming his initial panic.

The large gargoyle couldn't help noticing the scars that lined her smooth, tan back. Two in particular stood out and they seemed to be exactly where her wings would normally come from.

He gently traced the bumpy scars and reveled in the warmth she gave off. "Leo!" a knock came at the door and Gideon leapt up to find himself completely bare.

Leo sat up lazily and looked at the door before noticing Gideon standing before her. She looked him up and down appreciatively and gave him a sly smirk.

There was another loud knock at the door and Gideon growled lowly, "Shut up!" and jerked his head towards the door before opening the door to Leo's bathroom and stepping in.

Leo grinned and ran a hand through her short locks, getting out of bed and opening the door. She winced at the bright light and Keziah winced at Leo's naked form.

"Leo, when will you stop sleeping in the nude?" she snapped, looking away from the woman.

"Never, if I can help it." she smirked.

Keziah rolled her dark eyes and stepped into Leo's room. "Have you even started getting ready?"

"...Ready for what?"

The gargoyle spun to look at her and immediately regretted it. "The scouting mission!"

"Is that something I need to get ready for? I thought we just left with our weapons...maybe a toothbrush." Leo mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck and suddenly wishing she had clothes on.

Keziah seemed ready to start twitching, "Pack clothes and extra weapons, you also-" she paused, noticing clothing too big for Leo on the floor. "That's not your cloak."

Leo swallowed roughly and bit her lip. "...Could I put some clothes on?"

"Leo, those are NOT your clothes." Keziah rounded on her. "I know that cloak-" she gasped, seeing two familiar blades on Leo's night stand. "Is Gideon here?! They've been looking for him for hours!" Keziah whisper-screamed.

The woman leapt forward, slapping her hand over Keziah's mouth. "Shh! Yes, Gideon was here. Nothing happened! He just came to make up and ended up sleeping on the floor! He's taking a bath..." she finished lamely.

"Oh, I bet he came to make up. He came to make up yesterday afternoon!" Keziah hissed, ripping Leo's hand away from her face.

Leo slumped where she stood. "Look, Keziah, please. You know that if anything happened between you and Ophir, I wouldn't breathe a word."

Keziah pressed her lips together and crossed her arms. "Fine. But don't get caught by anyone else, Leo! You could be punished severely. You're already distrusted by many in the order, and being caught wouldn't help."

"Oh," she tried to give the older woman a hug, but Keziah immediately stepped out of the way.

"Don't touch me when you're bare, Leo." the woman shook her head and walked from the room yelling for Leo to pack and hurry up.

Leo rushed to the door and shut it hurriedly, locking it while she was there. Gideon stepped from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and Leo felt her cheeks flame.

"Keziah knows." he stated, his own cheeks turning a little pink at both the thought of Keziah knowing and at Leo's naked form. She was...thick...and it was good, to say the least.

The young gargoyle coughed nervously and gave a short nod, trying to avoid looking at Gideon's well formed torso.

The older gargoyle noticed and his playful nature, that only showed when Leo was around, beat his momentary embarrassment. He grinned and in two strides had her pulled against him, "Are you well, Leo? Your cheeks look a bit flushed. Maybe you should sit this scouting mission out."

Leo tried to argue but Gideon had bent down and started brushing his lips against her neck making her words catch in her throat. "Gid...eon...stop!" she managed to pull herself away.

He held tightly to her waist and cocked his head to the side. "Something wrong, little angel?"

The back of her neck heated up at the nickname and she pushed him away. "Keziah is right, we can't get caught. You need to get dressed and ready for the mission and make sure no one sees you."

"Leo," Gideon tried to pull her back, but she shook her head, already starting to pull on clothing.

"Gideon." the severity in her tone made him stop and compose himself, suddenly feeling extraordinarily foolish wearing just a towel.

He reached down and picked up his clothes, pulling everything on silently before grabbing his blades and securing them. By the time he turned around, Leo was packing for the mission and avoiding looking at him at all costs.

"Meet in the throne room in half an hour." Gideon ordered coldly making Leo flinch and bite her lip.

She turned to the ticked gargoyle and grabbed his large hand, "Gideon," he was oddly pleased to find that her voice had softened. "I'm sorry, I'm just...nervous."

"Leo, we just need to be cautious. We will not be caught again." he pulled the small woman closer and this time, she didn't resist.

"Not that, Gideon...I'm nervous about scouting." she admitted.

The gargoyle smiled and held her tightly as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I will not let anything touch you."


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a bit since I uploaded, sorry! Reviews, favs and follows are doing great and are ALWAYS appreciated. Still don't own I, Frankenstein. Enjoy! ^_^**

_**Also! To the person who commented that you hated Gideon in the movie and don't know why I would write a fanfic about him: I don't care what you like.**_

* * *

"Leo! Stop goofing around and focus!" Ophir hissed from behind the woman, unseen by mortal eyes.

The beautiful, tan gargoyle grinned and walked happily down the small, city street. "Leo, we're serious. You need to go and find the nest! Ask someone if they've seen anything suspicious." Keziah urged.

Leo rolled her eyes and stepped up to a vendor on the side of the street. "Excuse me, have you seen any people acting strange lately? Maybe they were...killing people, chanting, hissing-"

"Je suis désolé, Je ne parle anglais." the aging man apologized, holding up his hands.

"Oh, um.." Leo was taken aback, not knowing what to do until she heard a soothing voice in her head, **"Say this; Excusez-moi, avez-vous vu des personnes agissant étrange ces derniers temps? Peut-être qu'ils tuaient les gens, chantant, sifflant."**

The woman snapped her head around to find the voice, but saw no one. Only the gargoyles and a few passers by. "Uh...excusez-moi, avez-vous vu des personnes agissant étrange ces derniers temps? Peut-être qu'ils tuaient les gens, chantant, sifflant-"

"Ah!" the man brightened, nodding and pointing down the street. "Oui! Ils se rassemblent dans ce marché abandonné sur la route. Ils ont pris beaucoup de nos citadins, se il vous plaît aider."

Leo glanced down the street and shook her head, not understanding. **"He says that they congregate in an abandoned market down the street and they've taken many of the townspeople. He asks for your help."**

"Oookay.." she mumbled, turning from the man and walking down the road uncomfortably.

"Is everything alright?" Ophir asked, falling into step with her. "You seem freaked out."

Leo nodded jerkily and continued down the cobble street. "Um...you wouldn't happen to occasionally, I don't know...hear voices?"

Ophir grabbed her arm and forced her to stop. Gideon and Keziah had already stopped and stared at the young gargoyle. "Are you hearing voices, Leo?"

"Just one...he told me what to say to the man and what the man said back...I didn't understand his language." Leo bit her lip anxiously. "Is it bad?"

"Well, hearing voices generally isn't a good thing." Keziah grumbled, still cross from finding out about Leo and Gideon.

Gideon held his hands out, "Look, we'll worry about that when we get home. The Queen will know what to do. For now, just focus on the problem at hand."

* * *

"Ugh," Leo groaned, getting to her feet and stumbling towards the fresh air and moonlight. "Ow, ow, ow, ow.." she mumbled, clutching her ribs and pretending not to notice the blood dripping down her stomach and thigh and the light shining from the wounds.

Two figures dropped down beside her as she walked...well, shuffled down the nearly empty street. "Leo! We told you to be careful!" Keziah scolded, pulling Leo's free arm around her neck and holding on tightly.

"Yeah, sorry...um, what do you say we don't tell Gideon about this little accident." the young gargoyle suggested sheepishly.

Ophir shook his head angrily, "You are lucky that Levi called for him to aid in his battle or Gideon would have done more damage than the demons."

"I get it, for god's sake. I'm an idiot, okay? You happy?" Leo rolled her eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlit night.

Keziah pushed the door of the inn open and practically pulled Leo up the stairs. "No, we are not happy! You could have died!" she let go of Leo when they reached the bed. "And all because you acted like a prideful child and ignored our warnings."

"I got them all, didn't I?!" Leo snapped, growing tired of constantly being called a child by the gargoyles.

"You use your lucky success to justify being a fool!" Ophir rounded on the woman.

Keziah slammed down first aid supplies on the table beside the bed, "You cannot continue on like this! We will not always be around to tell you what is right and wrong!"

Ophir got a bowl of clean water and rags, "We've been teaching you since you could hold a weapon, and all these years later, you still cannot handle yourself in a battle!"

"I-" Leo started but Keziah held up her hand, cutting the woman off.

"Killing demons does not mean that you have won! What use is killing a few demons if you die in the process?!" the tan, older gargoyle shouted firmly. "There is more to battle than the death of the enemy!"

Ophir wrung out a towel and flung it about wildly as he scolded Leo, "You are seventy years old, Leo! The Queen expects much of you and you are constantly acting childishly and getting yourself and others hurt! This is why Gideon was so against taking you on a scouting trip!"

"ENOUGH!" Leo roared, jumping to her feet and ignoring her body's painful protests. Keziah and Ophir looked shocked, each taking a step back. "I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE A CHILD. GET. OUT."

Leo's eyes had lit up in furious, glowing gold and unbeknownst to her, white marble wings had sprung from her back with lighting speed. "Leo.."

The door to the room slammed open along with the window and door to the small balcony. "I said, get out."

The two gargoyles backed out of the room, hearts beating wildly at the new found power of the woman. "What should we do?" Keziah asked quietly after shutting the door behind them.

"We have to find Gideon."

* * *

Leo sat on the lone bed in the room as tears rolled down her tan cheeks. She clutched her aching ribs and sniffled loudly noticing the light that still shone from her two deepest wounds.

**"What is the matter, my child?"** the calming voice echoed in Leo's throbbing head.

Her breath hitched and she wiped angrily at her sticky cheeks. "I'm tired of being in the order. I can't have the man I love...not publicly anyway, I'm constantly called a child by everyone, half of the order doesn't even want me, whenever something goes wrong, I seem to get blamed. I'm just...I wish they'd never taken me in."

The voice tsked and responded softly, **"Do not be sad for this, my daughter. You are as respected and loved as any other gargoyle in the order. You are special, chosen, there is a reason Queen Leonore took you in."**

"Why?" Leo hiccuped, using the wet rag to wipe the sticky trails off her face.

**"We spoke to her. Told her to take you in. Told her that you are special. The child of a gargoyle and human is rare. You are only the second to ever exist."**

"Who is we?" she asked quietly, still holding her burning ribs.

The voice sighed in her head, **"There is no more point in hiding. My name is Michael. Usually, I would only speak directly with the Queen, but I have made an exception this once, for you."**

Leo thought for a moment, she didn't know anyone named Michael...unless... "You...you don't mean to say you're the archangel Michael, do you?"

**"I am, admittedly, pleased that you know who I am. You must also know, however, that we cannot speak again. This is forbidden usually and rare for an archangel to be able to speak with any gargoyle but the ruler. Remember, Leo, you are special."**

And then the voice was gone.

But another one took its place. This time outside of her head. "Leo!" Gideon slammed the door open, making the woman flinch and then hiss, grabbing her ribs.

"Ophir and Keziah told me what you did and- Leo..." he trailed off, noticing the severity of her wounds. "God." he muttered, easing onto the bed beside her.

Leo refused to meet his eye. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted so foolishly and childishly. I understand if you will no longer take me on scouting missions."

Gideon felt his heart clench at how sadly she whispered the last bit, and even though it was true, he couldn't bare keeping her in the Cathedral where he knew she felt trapped. "Silly little angel." he soothed, taking her cheek in his warm, calloused hand. "I forgive you for behaving the way you did...I admit, I acted foolishly on my first scouting mission as well..."

She looked up with a small smile. "You? Acted foolishly?"

"Just because I'm not half human, doesn't mean I'm not alive. Gargoyles are far from perfect, you know." he teased gently.

Leo looked him up and down before nodding condescendingly, "I know."

* * *

30 years later

"Leo?!" Gideon yelled down the main hall before stopping a random gargoyle, "Have you seen her?"

"Sorry, no." he shrugged, wincing as Gideon threw him away angrily.

The large gargoyle ran down the hall and up several flights of stairs, panting as he finally stopped on the third floor in front of the platform and looked out over the city. "LEO!" he roared.

"Yes?" came the impishly calm reply.

Gideon spun around with a startled yelp, nearly falling off the platform. Leo collapsed onto her back in a fit of laughter, rolling about on the stone floor.

"Leo, I swear I'll-"

"Ahem." someone cleared their throat from a few feet away. "I assume you are the half gargoyle child that Leonore deemed worthy of the cathedral."

Leo got up quickly, suddenly serious and mature. Gideon nearly toppled right off the platform again at the sudden change. He'd never seen her this somber in her entire life.

"Yes, sir." she nodded.

"Follow me. You will be tested down the hall." the neatly robed gargoyle sighed, and gestured for Leo to follow him. "You may come as well, Gideon."

Said gargoyle furrowed his brow in confusion, "What's going on?" he demanded an explanation.

"I see you were not told," the new gargoyle gave off an air of both wisdom and extreme pretentiousness. "Well, there has been some debate over the past eighty-three years as to whether or not this child is truly a gargoyle."

Gideon glanced over at Leo and saw her fists and jaw tighten when the gargoyle used the term, child. "Today, her one-hundredth birthday was chosen to be her final test. Time to see if you're really gargoyle material."

The gargoyle practically sneered at Leo as he held the great, wooden door open for both her and Gideon.

Leo swallowed roughly and stepped into the room, looking around at all of the, seemingly, regal gargoyles sitting in a circle around a wide space.

"Majesty," Gideon started, walking towards her.

She held up her hand and shook her head firmly, pointing for him to sit down. "Leo, step forward."

The young gargoyle obeyed.

"Present your weapon."

Again, she obeyed and slid two large knives from her back, showing all of the gargoyles that they were, indeed, branded with the order's symbol.

"Show your wings."

A whoosh filled the nearly silent room as Leo unfurled her white, marble wings.

"S..." the queen faltered for a moment before regaining her composure. "Prove your gargoyle lineage."

Leo clenched her teeth and put one knife away before sliding the other across her upper arm slowly. Instantly, bright light shot from the wound, along with crimson blood.

"There!" a large, male gargoyle should, leaping up from his seat. "She bleeds mortal blood!"

Mutters went through the crowd and more shouts and accusations sprouted up from angry, unbelieving gargoyles.

"Silence!" an old gargoyle commanded. "Our Queen is leading this test."

Leonore nodded gratefully at the older gargoyle and turned to face the gargoyle who had shouted first. "Of course she bleeds mortal blood. She is half mortal!"

The half gargoyle ran a hand through her short locks and swallowed past the ever-growing lump stuck in her throat. "Leo, we will discuss and come to a decision. You will be called back in when we are finished."

Leo nodded to the queen and walked as calmly as she could from the room. "No, Gideon." Leonore's voice rang out. "You will stay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow...y'all have been waiting a while...sorry bout that. Also, this chapter is really shitty, so sorry for that too. I just felt like y'all really deserved an update. So! Reviews, favs, and follows are always appreciated. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

As Leo paced outside the closed doors with a pounding heart, both Gideon and the Queen were barely sitting still on the inside of the room, not knowing what the final vote would come to.

"How do we know she can be trusted? She's half human, what if she acts irrationally?" an older gargoyle shouted from his seat.

The Queen's eyes sharpened into a deathly glare, making the gargoyle sink down in the chair. "I know many a gargoyle with no mortal blood that act irrational. Leo has never failed a mission and has always come back in one piece, which is more than I can say for some." she glanced at a different gargoyle who argued against Leo. The gargoyle hid her mangled arm in her cloak, embarrassed.

"And when will she die?" a young gargoyle warrior questioned. "Gargoyles are immortal which is why we have been placed on this earth to be protectors."

Leonore swallowed roughly before speaking, "It is true that we do not know when she will die, but she is one hundred years old and looks no older than she did when she was twenty. She is a valiant soldier and has never let us down."

A sharp-looking gargoyle stood up. "And what of the stories we hear of her constantly needing to be saved?" she raised an eyebrow at Gideon. "We are told that she has little concept of planning. That she rushes into situations she cannot handle and fights she cannot win. We are told that she has put gargoyle and mortal lives in danger with her reckless behavior."

Gideon leapt to his feet to defend her, but Leonore grabbed his arm roughly and shoved him back into his seat. "It is true that Leo can be reckless, she can rush into precarious situations with little thought, but she has never put gargoyle or mortal lives in danger. Leo would rather go into battle alone than have her allies, or innocents, in danger."

One of the oldest gargoyles in the room rose carefully to his feet. "I believe we have heard enough to make our decision. All those in favor?"

* * *

Gideon was the first gargoyle out of the room, he almost barreled into Leo who had been waiting impatiently outside for the verdict.

He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and spun her around before setting end on the ground gently. "They are allowing you to stay."

Leo let out a relieved gasp and grinned widely. "I could kiss you!" she laughed, but stepped quickly away from him when she saw the Queen leaving the room with members of the Gargoyle Council.

The short-haired gargoyle sent a wink at Gideon and fell into step with the Queen, a serious expression masking her usually playful attitude. Gideon watched as she walked with the Queen, her head held high and her strides like that of the warrior he trained her to be.

* * *

Five years later

"My Queen-"

Leonore quickly stopped Gideon from speaking. "Leo will go on this scouting mission alone." the warrior bit his tongue and looked at the ground. "It is high time she learned to be on her own in a fight, and I mean completely alone." the queen added on when she caught the look Gideon started to give her.

"Keziah," the thin gargoyle met the Queen's gaze immediately. "Get Leo, please."

"Yes your majesty."

Gideon clenched his jaw tightly and looked at Ophir who raised an eyebrow. "Majesty, last time Leo went on a scouting mission she was badly injured and-"

"That was years ago. She deserves a chance to prove herself and her skills, and might I add," Leonore gave Gideon a long stare. "That she was injured because her commanding officer was not there to help."

The warrior swallowed roughly and felt heat crawl up his neck. "Your majesty!" Leo cried excitedly, rushing into the throne room with a wide grin. "Thank you so much, I promise I won't disappoint you!"

For a moment everyone in the room thought Leo might hug the queen, but the young gargoyle simply stepped right up to Leonore and bounced on her heels happily.

Leonore, unlike Gideon, couldn't keep the smile from her face as the half-gargoyle beamed up at her. "You are welcome." the queen looked up and cleared her throat. "I would have a moment alone with Leo." she gave a pointed look to her guards and they hurried everyone out of the room before closing the doors.

"I am sending you to Germany to survey the mountains. We have gotten word that there have been unusually high suicide rates as of late, and it is high time for you to go out on your own and prove yourself." Leo watched the queen steadily as she spoke.

"Yes, your majesty." she nodded.

Leonore raised an eyebrow, "You accept?"

Leo frowned, "Of course, your majesty. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just making sure you are willing to go scouting on your own, Leo." the queen said airily. "You leave tomorrow at dawn. Get ready. You are dismissed."

The dark-haired woman nodded and left the throne room to find Keziah, Ophir, and Gideon all waiting just outside. "What happened? Are you going by yourself? Where are you going?" Keziah blurted as soon as Leo shut the doors behind her.

"Woah, calm down. Nothing happened, I leave tomorrow at dawn for Germany." the young gargoyle started to walk to her room when Gideon caught her by the arm.

"That's it? By yourself?" he frowned.

Leo rolled her eyes and snatched her arm back from the large gargoyle's grasp. "The whole, 'Leo is too childish to do anything on her own' thing is getting kind of old, okay?"

Keziah and Ophir shared a look of concern that could almost be called parental. "Leo, maybe we could-"

"ENOUGH." Leo whirled around angrily, her eyes glowing bright gold for a moment before she closed them, calming herself and walking away to get ready for her mission. "I am going to Germany by myself tomorrow. I'd prefer if you didn't see me off."

Gideon clenched his jaw and for a moment it appeared as though he was going to reach for his weapon, instead he stomped off towards one of the training rooms huffing angrily.

* * *

Early the next morning, Keziah knocked softly on Leo's door. The ancient wood swung open to reveal a tidy bedroom, void of life.

"She left last night. Didn't you know?" a passing gargoyle voiced. "I'd avoid Gideon today if I were you, he didn't know either."

Keziah sucked in a breath and went to find Ophir.

* * *

Leo had been flying all night and was growing increasingly exhausted. She'd never flown this far without a break...or without another gargoyle. Finally, the young gargoyle swooped low to the ground and allowed her wings to fold into her cloak. Stumbling, she grabbed onto a tree to keep herself from pitching forward into the dirt.

The sun was just starting to break on the horizon and the snowy mountains were slowly being bathed in golden light. Leo leaned heavily on the tree behind her and sighed.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," she groaned after a minute and rubbed her face tiredly. "Okay, what would Keziah do?" Leo glanced around wearily for a moment. "Find a safe place to rest."

The golden-eyed woman grumbled to herself before running forward and sprouting wings, soaring upwards into the frigid air. After searching for more than an hour, she finally spotted what looked like a small farm.

"Hello?" she called softly once she'd landed. "Anyone here?" only silence greeted her.

Leo winced at the deafening creak that the barn door let out when she pushed it open. Stepping inside, her eyes roamed the open space. After a moment, she confirmed its safety and climbed up into the loft, burying herself in some hay and almost immediately falling asleep.

* * *

"Do you think she's okay?" Ophir asked while he and Keziah were patrolling that night.

Keziah scoffed, "Ophir, she's a capable warrior, she'll be fine."

He paused and then, almost sheepishly, asked, "Do you think Gideon's okay?"

"Oh, Ophir," Keziah rolled her eyes.

"What if something happens? We won't even know." Ophir groaned after a minute of walking in silence.

Keziah stopped and turned to face him. "Ophir, listen to me, Leo will be fine. Have you no faith in her at all?"

"I have too much faith in her," he shook his head. "Too much faith in the fact that she always gets herself into trouble."

* * *

"Descend in pain, beast." Leo spat as the last Demon exploded in a fiery column and was pulled back to hell.

After a tense moment, she dropped to her knees and took a shuddering breath. It had been a close battle. Nearly fifteen demons had circled her as she surveyed the woods, and had it not been for their stench, she might've never known they'd been there until too late.

Leo winced as she tried to stand back up, grabbing a tree branch to steady herself, she got to her feet. Assessing the damage, she found that it was mostly bruises and sore muscles, but there were a few cuts that were steadily leaking blood and there was a familiar sharp pain in her chest that ached whenever she took too deep a breath.

"Just stop breathing." Leo muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"What if she's hurt?" Ophir frowned. "It's been almost a week, and she said she'd be back soon, a week isn't soon."

Keziah struggled to keep her temper under control. "Ophir, I will not say it again. Leo is fine. Soon could mean a month, or a few days. We just have to wait and see."

"But what if-"

"By the archangels I will kill you if you do not stop!" Keziah snapped, slamming her cup down on the table and sloshing her drink over the sides.

There was a tense silence at the table of eating gargoyles before Ophir opened his mouth, "But what if."

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow," Leo groaned, clutching her side and cursing the demons that had jumped her outside of the small German village. "Why are there so many damned demons in the mountains."

Suddenly, an intense feeling of being choked went through the small gargoyle and she dropped to the ground coughing until her throat was raw. When she opened her eyes, they were bleary with tears and she rubbed at them viciously, not wanting to give any more demons the opportunity to take her by surprise.

Leo looked down at the snow, frowning when she found it stained red. She'd bandaged her wounds tightly again that morning, patting herself down she could find no bleeds.

"What-" she tried to speak but was immediately overcome by another body-wracking cough. When the short-haired gargoyle pulled her hand away from her mouth, she felt her heart freeze in her chest. Her fingers were speckled with dark blood.

* * *

"This has gone on long enough, majesty." Gideon growled, pacing before the queen. "Keziah and Ophir agree with me," the two gargoyles in question snapped their heads up to look at him. "We must look for her, she's been gone nearly three weeks."

The queen, clearly unfazed by Gideon's anxiety, sighed, "You must have more faith in her. Warriors have gone away for months at a time before returning, unharmed."

"She's barely even-" Gideon's retort was cut off by the throne room's doors being thrown open loudly.

"Majesty, Leo has returned!" a gargoyle rushed. "She has asked to speak with you."

Gideon immediately started forward, but the gargoyle stopped him. "She has asked to speak with the queen alone."

Leonore raised a sculpted eyebrow before standing and following the messenger hurriedly. Gideon shared a glance with Keziah and Ophir before all three ran after them.

"Leo!" they heard the queen exclaim from a few hallways down. "What on earth happened?"

As Gideon turned into the main hall, he thought his heart might stop completely. Leo stood, barely, before the queen, clutching her ribs tightly. She was bruised and cut and limping, but didn't even spare a glance at the three shocked gargoyles behind the queen.

"Majesty, I need to speak with you-" she turned away and coughed in a way that pained Gideon to hear.

"Leo," the queen cooed worriedly when she turned her head back to face the queen, her hand still pressed to her mouth.

The gargoyle wiped her lips carefully, making Gideon narrow his eyes in suspicion, and lowered her hand shakily, "It's important, the demons are-"

"Surely this can wait, majesty." Ophir cried incredulously. "Leo must be cared for!"

"It cannot." Leo said firmly.

Leonore gave Leo a once over before shaking her head, "Gideon, take her to the healing room. You can give your report later."

Immediately, Gideon rushed forward and lifted Leo into his arms, frowning at how much lighter she felt.

"Ah!" she cried, grabbing her ribs and clutching Gideon's shoulder.

Leonore watched fondly as Gideon, the gargoyle she knew to be fearsome and gruff, held Leo gingerly to his chest and pressed his forehead against hers before going as quickly as he dared to the healing room.


End file.
